legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Rebellion Bloopers/Transcript
22KINGDOMHEARTSFAN AND COOLAUTIZ PRESENTS.... LOTM: FIRE REBELLION.... BLOOPERS (BEEP) Shia Labeouf: DO IT!!!! (BEEP) Carter: You good? Freeze: I'm fine. Carter: You know, your Father and I knew each other. Freeze: (froze) Wait. What? Carter: Did you forget the script again. Freeze: ..... Carter: ..... (The two break out laughing.) (BEEP) TSA Screen: Hello. I'm TSA Administraitor John Piss... Mich: (Off Screen) John Piss? What the hell kinda name is that?! (Everyone starts to laugh.) Tommy: You didn't just say that! Aria: Welp, that's one thing off my bucket list. (BEEP) Tommy: You don't have to do it alone this time. We're here to fight by your side. Korra: You've more than lived up to the legacy we left for you. We're all very proud of you. Freeze: (Happy and honored) Thank you. It's an honor to meet all of you. Markiplier: '''(Itching) Goh! Why the hell are my legs itchy?!!! (BEEP) '''Tyler: Ms. Cheerilee. Cheerilee: Good Morning, Tyler. What brings you here today? Tyler: I'm looking for Principal Celestia on behalf of Ms. Kendall Morgan. Cheerilee: Oh! She's..... (Silence) Director: Wanna try again? (BEEP) Mich: Last time I checked, we had to go through this way to get to the Museum. Nevada: Uhh.. Guys? Mich: Yeah? Nevada: I think I just spotted a Caboose and a Pinkie Pie. Caboose: Oh. Great. Now I'm on fire. Awesome. Pinkie: Was the monster supposed to be a fire monster? (BEEP) Markiplier: WHY THE HELL ARE MY LEGS ITCHY?!!! Freeze: You gonna survive there, Mark? (BEEP) Soldier #2: Whoa! He destroyed Sam!! Soldier #3: Don't fuck with that guy! I'm staying in Heckyl: Uh, I think you mean Smith? Soldier #2: Smith? (Looks at the script) Well, would you look at that. (Everyone laughs) (BEEP) Caboose: (Running all over the place) SOMEONE HELP ME!! I'M ON FIRE I CAN'T PUT IT OUT I GOT FIRE ON MY ARMOR IT'S ALL OVER MY FACE I... Tori: (Running after Caboose) Caboose! HOLD STILL!!! (BEEP) (Nevada is walking down stairs. She reaches the last step, and trips and falls) Nevada: WAAA!! Ow! Director: Cut! (Everyone starts laughing) Nevada: Its always funny when it happens to someone else... (BEEP) Nevada: (singing) If looks could kill you would be an uzi. You're a shotgun-BANG! What's up with that thing? I wanna know, how does it hang? Director: Cut! Jessica, that's the wrong song. Nevada: I know, I know. I'm sorry. I got that song stuck in my head. Cal: Eh. I've had worse stuck in my head. (BEEP) Cal: Thank you. I'll meet you guys back at base. ..... As soon as I find a way out of here. Director: Cut! Great take Alex. And nice line you added at the end. Cal: Oh that wasn't a line. I seriously don't know how to get out here. Help? (Beep) Sunset Take my hand, and let me show you there's another way. (Mich is about take Sunset's hand, when suddenly the wire's holding them both up snap and the two fall) Director: Cut! Sunset: That was such a heart warming scene and the wires break! (Sighs) I need a break... (BEEP) Mich: Its over, Nevada! You lost! Nevada: You think so? So sorry, Mitchell. But- Wait. What did I say? Mitchell? (Cal and Mich laugh) Nevada: Mitchell... Why did I say Mitchell? Okay let's try that again. (BEEP) Tucker: Do, do, do. Sarge: What? Tucker: Another one bites the dust, aw yeah, and another one gone, another one- (Tucker falls backwards and everyone laughs) (BEEP) Peridot: The Bluster.... Director: The Cluster. Peridot: The what? (BEEP) (Ruby Rose spins her scythe around when suddenly it goes flying out her hands and crashes into something. Ruby covers her mouth in shock) (BEEP) Taylor: Warlord down. Cal: Let's get this door open. (Cal and Taylor opens the door. they then see Indigo Zap talking to her agent on the phone) Indigo: Yeah yeah I know, but come on, you gotta try and get us in the next movie. Despite out little screen time in the Friendship Games, people really like the Shadowbolts. So we gotta show up next time, even if for- (Notices everyone looking at her) Oh, we're we filming now? Oops. Hey I'll call you back. (Hangs up) (BEEP) Peridot: The Duster.... (BEEP) (Ruby Rose spings her scythe around again. It goes flying out her and hands and in the air. She looks left and right trying to figure out where it went. The scythe comes crashing in the ground next to Ruby, with the blade stabbing the floor) Ruby: AHH!! (Ruby flinches in shock at the fact at how close the scythe came to hitting her. She then looks at the camera and sheepishly smiles.)\ (BEEP) Markiplier: WHY!!? WHY THE ITCHY LEGS!?!? THIS IS JUST LIKE WHEN I PLAY NOX TIMORE!! Ryuko: For god sakes, can someone get Mark some goddamn anti-itch cream or something!? Gideon: This scene is never gonna done at this rate... (BEEP) Technical Engineer: Alright, people. We're on in five minutes, so take your places, get your last conversations out now. Let's make this a one take Rainbow Dash: So did you guys hear who we got for season? Applejack: No, who? Rainbow Dash: Tommy and Jason from the original Power Rangers. Applejack: Wow, no kiddin'? Rainbow Dash: I know, right? Scootaloo: That's awesome. You know I heard they got the main character for that series RWBY also for this season. Rainbow Dash: Really? I've heard cool things about her. She's well on her way. Flash Sentry: I'm surprised she didn't come sooner. I mean we already got the cast of Red vs Blue in most of these seasons. Sunset: You think that's amazing, wait till you hear this. They were able to bring in every single red ranger from the first Power Rangers all the way to the current one. (Everyone starts pointing out how amazing that is) Apple Bloom: We're going to star in a season, and we get a bunch of Power Rangers? I'm lovin' this! Sweetie Bell: This is gonna be great! Applejack: I can tell already, this season's gonna turn out great. Rarity: Indeed it is. (BEEP) Peridot: The Cluster.... (BEEP) Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Bloopers Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Novelty stuff